User talk:Yasmin12345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bratzillaz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Meygan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fyeahspectra (Talk) 13:15, September 26, 2012 Hey Lana(: No prob! I love Bratz <3 Thanks for all your edits! :D xoxo Ally! Nevrabratz (talk) 13:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lana! You are now an admin and can make badges :P --Nevrabratz (talk) 02:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lana! Click here to go to the page and any other time just click "Custimise Badges" at the bottom of the "More Badges You Can Earn" tab on your user page. Only add picturtes to the ones without a Bratzillaz picture and you can make your own by going to the "Create a New Edit Track" on the right side. If you need help read the entire right side of the page or just ask Annie. She made all the other badges. Nevrabratz (talk) 19:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I really want the magic night out dolls too! They are sooooo cool! (Especially Cloetta) Lol just ignore my Cloetta obsession. ~~Mia~~ Hey Lana!. IKR?!. I chose my username, because I wanted to see peoples, thoughts, and I am so glad, I am not the only one, who is young on here. :) Hey Lana!. You Rock Girl, thank you for trying to make, me an admin. Can I just get one thing straight with you, if I am an admin, can you make articles?. Thankz... Holly AKA. ~ MonsterZillaz ~ So am I an admin now?!. Holly AKA ~ MonsterZillaz ~ Dear Lana, I am so sorry, to hear about your admins- membership-loss. I hope you will get it back again someday. You, will always be an admin to me. Who, is the head admin around here, anyways?!. Yasmina, Spectra, & New Admins Cool! I see Yasmina is your favorite Bratzillaz too. I love Spectra and Yasmina! That's why I made my icon of both of them because I couldn't decide who I liked more. They are both awesome! And about Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD, you can not make her an admin because you are not a bureaucrat and only Ally can make you one. However, after all I put you through today, the least I could do is make your friend an admin. As long as she follows the rules I just added on the Admins page, she will be a good admin. I'm about to tell her the good news, so don't spoil the suprise. xD ~ Annie ♥ ~ (FyeahSpectra's Talk) Spppssssssssst Lana, over here!. I am an admin, now, but how do you make badges and articles and stuff like that. ~ Holly AKA MonsterZillaz ~ Polls That's a good idea! I was thinking we should do a monthly poll every month instead of just having that one. I'll have to ask Ally to make sure it's okay but I'm sure it will be. If it is, that will be next month's poll question when I change the featured articles and stuff. We could also have users vote what the poll should be every month just like they do feautured articles/pictures. Since I was the one who added the poll and featured articles, I'm sure Ally won't mind. Oh thanks! Congrats on being the 2000th edit :) ~ Annie ♥ ~ (FyeahSpectra's Talk) I Can see you Love Lalaloopsy Dolls, as your new profile photo has a photo of Yasmina Clyrivoia and Mini Lalaloopsy Peanut Big Top. I Love Lalaloopsy Dolls. I am a mad collector of the big ones and the mini ones. ~ Holly AKA MonsterZillaz ~ Badges! Hey Lana! :) All you have to do is save the picture you want to your computer then upload it on the badge you want. ~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 18:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I just saw their comments. Thanks for banning them! We need to keep the Wiki peaceful not full of vandalism and hate like several Wiki Contributors cause. --~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 18:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lana!. What was the blog, or article, that the wiki person (forgot what they were called, again), said something rude, on?. Hey, can you go in the chat? I need to discuss some admin stuff with you. Can't wait until the party! :D --~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 19:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Is the party still going on? Sorry I'm late! I unexpectedly had a few friends come over earlier. --~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 04:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Lana! I was tired so I slept until like 2 pm then went out with my family to shop and eat and I forgot to get on. I'll be on tomorrow, so we can have it then or Saturday. I know it won't be a New Year's party but it could be Bratzillaz party or something. I don't know. Just reply when you get on. Bye! ~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 02:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Emoticons You need a picture editing program to make them emoticon size. If you don't have one I can make them and use two pictures picked out by you. ~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 22:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lana! Im sorry I missed your party and Im sorry about what happened with Annie. I hope everythings better between you guys. -Ally Nevrabratz (talk) 07:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lana,Ally removed me from the admins, so I am leaving for a while. I am very dissapointed in her. I thought she was better than that. ~ MONSTERZILLAZ ~ I trusted that girl, I had a feeling she did not like me that much, because she never ever answered, my message I sent her on her talk board, she said I was starting Doll wars and I was not, all I said was I like them both. She says she removed me from the admin page, Because I was making blog posts about Bratzillaz and monster high, being best friends and stuff. She said to me This is Bratzillaz Wiki not Monster High Wiki and you are starting fights. I was so upset, when I found out. ~ MONSTERZILLAZ ~ Hey May not be able to comment for a while as it says loading editor when I click to make comments. ~ MONSTERZILLAZ ~